¿Y si los pokémon legendarios tuviera red social?
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: Arceus crea un grupo para conversar con los demás legendarios... es el primero en abandonarlo :v
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Pues no se porque pero se me antojo escribir esto, así que yolo :v

* * *

_Fecha: 01/08/2019. _

_Arceus crea el grupo llamado "los legendarios"_

_Arceus agrega a todo los Legenarios, a excepción de Melmetan, Mewtwo y Genesect. _

_Arceus ha vuelto a Mew como administrador. _

_Arceus ha abandonado el grupo._

_30 minutos despues._

Dialga: ¿Hola?

Palkia: Típico de Arceus, nomás crea algo y se desaparece.

Mew: que bien :3 soy admin 3

Giratina: un momento, ¿Por qué no soy administrador?

Yveltal: Cállese GIratina, a ti nadie te quiere.

Giratina: ¿y tú eres?

_Mew ha agregado a Lucario al grupo. _

Dialga: creo que es el encargado de Kalos o algo así.

Yveltal: Ese es Zygarde, yo me encargo de darte muerte a todo lo que se mueve :v

Lucario: Hola! :D

Giratina: ¿A quién carajos metió a este Caterpie al grupo?

Palkia: Debió ser Mew, es el único administrador aquí :v

Yveltal: no pos si :v

Lucario: enton… ¿ya soy un legendario? :D

Giratina: No!

Palkia: ¡Mew! Se supone que este grupo es para puros legendarios *enojado*

Mew: Nup… Lucario es compa :p

Lucario: Exacto, chokalas Mew

Mew: Claro ^^ *las choka*

Yveltal: Ya desgraciaron el grupo ._.

_Ho-oh ha abandonado el grupo ._

Lucario: No aguantan nada D:

Mew: Momentito :3

_Mew a agregad a Ho-oh al grupo_

Lucario: Que bien :D

_Ho-oh ha abandonado el grupo _

Lucario: Que mal D:

Mew: Pos ni modo, hice lo que pude .-.

Giratna: Exijo ser el administrador de esta mierda, se nota que Mew no puede ni cuidarse a si mismo.

Dialga: …

Palkia: …

Mew: *empieza a salir humo de la cocina* Si me puedo hacer responsable D:

Giratina: Se nota, bueno si me disculpan tengo cosas más importante que hacer que seguir hablando con ustedes, bola de Mankey *se va*

Zeraora: Ya llegue!

Dialga: Veo doble :o

Palkia: Genial… y hablando de Lucario, llego su versión shiny.

Zeraora: ¿Y qué hacen? :3

Yveltal: Nada productivo, casual, haciendo pendejadas y demás tonterías para perder el tiempo.

Zeraora: Oye es cierto, ¡Dialga danos tiempo!

Dialga: Oblígame D:

Lugia: ¿Hola?

Lucario: Hola :D

Zeraora: Hola :D

Mew: Holis ^^

Lugia: *noto que Ho-oh abandono el grupo* Oigan ¿Qué Ho-oh abandono el grupo?

Mew: si :´c

Lugia: Que mal, no aguanta nada pero así es el :v

Jirachi: ¿Qué tal? :3

Lucario: Hola :D

Zeraora: Hola :D

Mew: Hola ^^

Jirachi: denme chocolate :3

Mew: ¡Oye esa frasees mía! D:

Jirachi: :p

Mew: /3

Palkia: Huy pelea de pasivas :v le apuesto al rosadito.

Yveltal: ….

Lugia: ….

Dialga: Troya va a arder…

_Mew ha expulsado a Jirachi del grupo ._

Palkia: Les dije, nunca se metan con el Mew.

Zeraora: Pues es Admin ¿así que chiste?

Lucario: ¡Exacto! Arbitro vendido D:

Mew: *con un cuchillo en la mano* ¿alguien quiere sentir el afilara acero en su carne? :3

Lugia: Run B**** Run Mew ya probó el sabor de la sangre :o

_Mew ha expulsado a Lugia del grupo._

_Mew ha agregado a Lugia al grupo_.

Lugia: Vi mi vida correr ante mis ojos :´v

Dialga: Que mini infarto fue eso…

Mew: ¿tú también quieres? :3

_Mew ha expulsado a Dialga del grupo._

_Mew ha agregado a Dialga al grupo_.

_Victini ha abandonado el grupo. _

Silvally: Oye Mew ¿podrías agregar de vuelta a Jirachi? Por favor, no deja de molestarme ._.

Mew: Nop… Nadie se mete con mi chocolate D:

Zekrom: ¡Oigan cabrones! Les pido amablemente ¡que dejen de estar enfadando con su jodido alboroto! En serio, por Arceus ¡que no dejan de violar mis notificaciones!

Reshiram: ¿alguien dijo violar? 7u7

Zekrom: Ay no, ya llego la Ditto, ¡oye deja de ser tan pervertido!

Reshiram: Oblígame :p *le meneo el trasero*

Zekrom: ….. A caray… ya me asustaste compa ._.

Reshirm: vamos al privado pues :*

Zekrom: Este… :$

Mew: Awwwww allí hay amor 3

Lucario: Ya se van a lo oscurito a fusionar sus auras :3

Zeraora: Se gustan, se aman, se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle, se tocan sus cosas XD

Lugia: Que puto asco.

Palkia: Concuerdo.

Dialga: A mí me da igual lo que hagan fuera pero aquí que no jodan con sus cochinadas.

Mew: Oigan no nos dejen con las ganas, háganlo público su love D´:

Yveltal: ¿Oye Mew, y la inocencia donde quedo?

Mew: En el escusado :3

_15 minutos despues _

Silvally: Pero que locura con ustedes, mejor me voy a conversar a otro grupo .

Tapu koko: concuerdo, mejor hagamos nuestro propio grupo regional :v

Lucario: Hola Tapu piña :D

Tapu koko: ….

_Silvally ha abandonado el grupo. _

_Tapu koko ha abandonado el grupo. _

_Tapu Lele ha abandonado el grupo._

_Tapu Fini ha abandonado el grupo_

_Tapu Bulu ha abandonado el grupo. _

_Solgaleo ha abandonado el grupo_

_Lunala ha abandonado el grupo_

_Necrozma ha abandonado el grupo. _

Lucario: Los legendario no me quieren D´: por eso no soy uno :v

Palkia: Mew eres un pésimo administrador, medio mundo se está yendo *decepcionado*

Dialga: Los de Alola específicamente.

Zeraora: Estas cosas conmigo no pasarían, yo soy chévere.

Mew: Lo se T_T toy triste ;_; *se hace bolita*

Lucario: Para mí que si hicieron su propio grupo regional… Me les voy a ir colar por allá también :D

Dialga: suerte con ello.

Kyogre: ¿Oigan alguien sabe si Groudon está en este grupo?

Yveltal: si esta ¿por?

Kyogre: Por nada.

_Kyogre ha abandonado el grupo. _

_15 horas después._

Articuno: Holis ^^

_1 hora después _

Articuno: Siempre lo mismo con ustedes, me dejan en visto D´:

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

_Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Fecha: 03/08/2019. _

_Arceus crea el grupo llamado "los singulares"_

_Arceus agrega a todo los singulares, a excepción de Melmetan, Mewtwo y Genesect. _

_Arceus ha vuelto a Mew como administrador. _

_Arceus ha abandonado el grupo._

_15 minutos despues._

Marshadow: ¿quieren ver el mundo arder verdad? :o

Darkrai: No, otra vez no D:

Shaymin: ¿Por qué siempre nuestro padre nos deja a nuestro abandono?

Darkrai: porque es un irresponsable :v

Mew: si! Otra vez son Admin 3

Darkrai: y lo peor del asunto es que deja a otro irresponsable a cargo

Mew: *tengo mi cuarto hecho un desorden total* oye D: yo si soy apto para el cargo :v

_Mew agregó a Lucario _

Lucario: ya llegue! :D

Darkrai: la historia se repite ._.

Lucario: ¿enton… ya soy un singular? :3

Darkrai: no D: ¡¿Por qué siempre mew mete al colado de Lucario?!

Mew: porque es mi compa :3 ¡chocalas Lucario! :D

Lucario: claro querido mew nwn *las choka*

Keldeo: ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué giratinas perdí un jodido seguido?!

Hoopa: cállate diva, yo perdí 5 seguidores de golpe y no me ando quejando ._.

Marshadow: Mi nuevo de seguidores permanece siempre constante…

Deoxy: Ditto please, a mí nadie me sigue recorcholis.

Shaymin: nadie te conoce papa :v

Deoxys: por lo menos a mí no me explotan en la rule 34

Shaymin: T_T *Se va traumado*

Lucario: jajaja, eso que. Soy insuperable en ese aspecto :3

Darkrai: Malditos enfermos

Lucario: me quieren mucho 3

Darkrai: violar…

Jirachi: ¿alguien dijo violar? 7w7

Darkrai: oye, esa es la frase de Reshiram D:

Mew: otra vez tú, roba frases .

Jirachi: robare las necesarias para volverme famoso! :v

Darkrai: pues suerte, dudo mucho que con frases y memes robados superes los 150 seguidores

Jirachi: Por Arceus, ya llegue a los 212 seguidores usando esa táctica :D

Marshadow: el followxfollow no cuenta ._.

Darkrai: me decepciona humanidad ¿y la honradez donde quedo?

_El mensaje de jirachi fue censura por contener palabras malsonantes._

Jirachi: jodida red social infame, ¡me cago en la censura! ¿Alguien entiende eso? ¡¿Porque censura algunas groserías y otra no?! No entiendo su lógica.

Darkrai: ¿escribiste la palabra en ingles con f?

Jirachi: si .-.

Darkrai: fue por eso

El _mensaje de jirachi fue censura por contener palabras malsonantes. _

Jirachi: c*lo D: total ¿alguien quiere el pack de Lucario? :3

Mew: ¡pásamelo! :D

Jirachi: claro, te lo paso con la módica cantidad de tu seguimiento :v

Mew: de acuerdo *te sigue* listo :3

Jirachi: a ver *checa* wow… ¡otro seguidor sí! *le pasa el pack*

Mew: *le llega el pack* genial :3

Lucario: ¡Mew no! D: ¡¿Por qué giratinas haces tratos con el enemigo?! Y lo peor del caso con mi pack T_T

Darkrai: ¿no que no te afectaba?

Lucario: cuando no se trataba de mis amigos D´:

Marshadow: ¿Sabían que Gothitelle tiene un 20% de ser macho?

Darkrai: Que perturbadross… tendré pesadillas. Esperen un minuto, ni modo que me auto afecté, XD.

Mew: lo siento Luca, pero tu pack es tu pack ._. Bueno si tienen tele allí se ven :D *Se va*

Jirachi: disfrutalo 3

Lucario: malditos T_T traidores :'c

Darkrai: genial, ya nos quedamos sin administrador… ¿y ahora qué?

Volcanion: ¡oigan revoltosos, ya dejen de estar molestando! Que hacen explotar mi bandeja de notificaciones .

Deoxys: cálmate geiser con patas

Volcanion: ¿y tú eres?

Deoxys: ¡soy Deoxys! D-E-O-X-Y-S ¡Deoxys! D:

Volcanion: a bueno… ¡pueden bajarle a su alboroto!

Jirachi: oblígame prro D:

Volcanion: …

Jirachi: pues me obligó el prro ;_;

Dakrai: ¿Qué te dijo por privado?

Marshadow: Jirachi tuvo una aventura con Celebi

Jirachi: cállate, cállate, cállate .

Lucario: sin mew aquí, me siento colado ._.

Darkrai: pues si lo eres…

Lucario: joder :´c

Zeraora: ya llegue más rápido que un Shuckle con rompecoraza teniendo de habilidad respondón, con bola férrea y naturaleza placida en espacio raro :v

Darkrai: no puedo con esa lógica ._.

Lucario: ¡Zeraora compa! Ya no me siento un colado :´D

Zeraora: oye Luca, amigo esta bueno tu pack, XD

Lucaro D: tu también no T_T

Jirachi: debo reconocer que esta estrategia de distribuir el pack del lucario es muy buena, ya llegue 15 seguidores en menos de una hora

Lucario: nadie me tiene consideración T_T

Meloetta: Lucario te amo 3

Lucario: ¿en serio? O/O

Meleotta: si :3 tu pack es fabuloso

Marshadow: LucarioXMeleotta ¿Quién se lo imaginó? :o

Lucario: jejejejeje, ¿gracias?

Darkrai: ¿hasta a Meoletta el enviaste el pack?

Jirachi: pues me siguió y lo quería, ni modo que me negara :v

Volcanion: ¡qué fue lo que les dije?! .

_Volcanion ha abandonado el grupo. _

Margearna: holis ^^

Diancie: holiwis :D

Zeraora: hola!

Victini: hola…

Zeraora: hola :D

Hoopa: HOLA

Margearna: ¡holiwis!:D

Diancie: ¡holis! ^^

Zeraora: hola!

Victini: hola…

Marshadow: hola.

Zeraora: hola :D

Hoopa: HOLA

Keldeo: ¡ya dejen de saludarse a cada rato! Parecen retrasados D:

Hoopa: habla por ti

Victini: mira quien lo dice, XD

Keldeo: ¿ya van a comenzar? ¡Dejen de molestar singulares ratas!

Hoopa: comento el mocoso de los espadachines místicos

Victini: ¿Qué paso niñato? Tu mama te olvido cambiar el pañal, jajajaja

Keldeo: ya sacaron boleto, estoy hasta giratina de ustedes par de troll

Hoopa: ¿nos estas retando?

keldeo: cuando quieran una batalla pokemon .

Victini: ¿para cuándo hijo de papi?

Keldeo: ¡ya me tienen arto!

Hoopa: ¡porque me bloqueaste prro! D:

Marshadow: mucho ojo, el bulliying puede traerte consecuencias legales :´v

Victini: jajajaja, no aguanto el aprendiz mentecato

Keldeo: los odio .

Zeraora: oigan, tranquilos viejos :v

Diancie: creo que llegamos en un mal momento :c

Margearna: ¿que por nuestra culpa verdad? T_T

Zeraora: no creo, ya había tenciones entre ellos desde hace dias, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara…

Jirachi: y luego dicen que yo soy una molestia ._.

Darkrai: sigo preguntándome en donde quedaron los valores, por esto es que creo estamos condenados a desaparecer...

Phione: ¿Cómo están? nwn

Manaphy: no hija, no pierdas tu tiempo valioso en estas pendejadas? ¡Ve a hacer la tarea!

Phione: pero mama… D:

Manaphy: sin peros . ¡tienes que hacer tus deberes!

Phione: que aburrido *Se va hacerlo*

Manaphy: ¡y te me sales del grupo!

Marshadow: Ella ya está muerta, nomás no le han

Zeraora: esto no puede terminar bien…

Victini: yo mejor me voy *Se va*

Hoopa: te acompaño *se va tras él*

Keldeo: Eso me recuerda que tengo que estudiar mis técnicas de combate :c *se va*

Darkrai: tengo miedo ._.

Diancie: cuando sea madre, educare así a mis hijos 3

Margearna: claro, también yo nwn

Phinone: T_T

Manaphy: …* va por la chancla*

Phione: D:

_Phione ha abandonado el grupo._

_8 horas después _

Celebi: hola, perdón por llegar tarde…

_15 __minutos después._

Celebi: ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien?

_5 minutos después._

Celebi: giratinas, esto me pasa por llegar tarde T_T mmm… si vuelvo a viajar en el tiempo ¿Dialga se enojara?

Deoxys: no lo haga compa D:

Marshadow: soy tu sombra *Se va*

Celebi: ¿Quién te conoce papa? *se va*

Deoxys: vaya novedad… siempre me dejan solito :c

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la proxima semana...


	3. Chapter 3

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

_Fecha: 10/08/2019. _

_Arceus crea el grupo llamado "los mejor conocidos"_

_Arceus agrega a un monton de pokémon digamos que al "azar" :v _

_Arceus ha vuelto a Mew como administrador. _

_Arceus ha abandonado el_ grupo.

10 minutos después

_Elcloyster ha abandonado el grupo._

_Elonix ha abandonado el grupo._

Mrpresident: hello

Barney: hola :3

ElesclavoMT: es el trompetas :v

Mrpresident: Oh, a inmigrante, very good…

ElesclavoMT: no lo soy .-.

Mrpresident: how sea, ready for nombrarme administrator?

Soybienditto: Gumshoos ¿ahora que beedrill te pico?

Mrpresident: i wanna be administrator!

Soybienditto: otra vez con tus locuras? .

Mrpresident: wrongditto!

Soybienditto: mí no entender el english :v

Mrpresident: for

Elcometacos: pues que desvergue traen con su desmadre? D:

Mrpresident: hay no, the is frijolero

Elcometacos: lo que faltaba, ¡Vete para el hospital psiquiátrico trompas!

Mrpresident: very crazy, ¿why not mejor sacan a todo the world cometacos de unova?

Elcometacos: ¿Teselia?

Mrpresident: ¡unova, unova, is unova! Wrongditto frijolero .

Elcometacos: tu región se llama Teselia

Mrpresident: propongo that all cometacos paguen for estar here D:

Elcometacos: ¿Por qué el gringo habla tipo spanglish? No se le entiende ni madres :v

ElesclavoMT: no es spanglish… es inglespañol

Soybienditto: es lo mismo.

Ratatatatata: maincraft :3

Soybienditto: hay no ya llego la cría rata D:

Ratatatatata: … *se larga a jugar shooter*

Barney: en realidad esa es una mezcla de inglés y español, no spanglish

Mew: vamos a parkear la troka para irnos de shopping :3

Barney: Mew ¿sabes spangliash?

Mrpresident: no is my problem

Elcometacos: nunca cambias trompudo lunático D:

Mew: estuve un tiempo de indocumentado por teselia uwu

Barney: un momento ¿apoco abran elecciones?

ElesclavoMT: al parecer ._.

Barney: a que caray…

Mew: ¡así es! Es para que alguien más sea admin también 3

Mrpresident: Yes, in my mandate, hare grow the group, los mejor conocidos first

Barney: no pues ya valió trompeta :o

Mew: Los elegidos son Lucario, Gumshoos, Gardevoir y Metapod

Barney: vaya, que contienda tan más interesante…

ElesclavoMT: paren esa masacre, está claro quién va a ganar

Pajaroosado: Metapod para presidente!

Laranahackeada: Metapod para presidente!

Laratasayayindelmostaza: Metapod para presidente!

Soybienditto: prefiero mil veces metapod que al trompetas

Metapodparapresidente: ¡muchas gracias! :D ¡prometo que seré el mejor administrador que este grupo haya tenido! Inclusive mejor que Mew :3

Pajaroosado: no pues tampoco es como que Mew fuera un gran administrador que digamos ._.

Mew: Hey… yo si soy un buen administrador T_T

Elcometacos: claro y un tercio de teselia nos pertenece :v

Mew: :´C *sale corriendo muy triste*

ElesclavoMT: típico de Mew, nunca quiere hacerle frente a sus errores D:

_Mrpresident acaba de publicar un comentario ofensivo. _

Mrpresident: I hate this red social D:

Volcabrona: the word with f?

Mrpresident: yes D: I hate the frijolero too

Elcometacos: oye wey, ya párale tu desmadre :v

Mrpresident: oblígarme prro!

_Tapu piña ha abandonado el grupo._

_Tapu toro ha abandonado el grupo._

_Tapu waifu ha abandonado el grupo._

_Tapu loli ha abandonado el grupo._

Metapodparapresidente: si votan por mí , el trompetas no será admin :3

ElesclavoMT: ¡Es mi héroe!

Soyunditto: ¡tienes mi voto!

Parajoosado: cuando un bicho es mejor que tu

Laranahackeada: con tal que no gane el loco, mi voto es para el bicho

Laratadelmostaza: ¡díganme que es broma eso que Gumshooos es candidato! D:

_Mrpresident acaba de publicar un comentario ofensivo. _

_Mrpresident acaba de publicar un comentario ofensivo. _

_Mrpresident acaba de publicar un comentario ofensivo. _

_Mrpresident acaba de publicar un comentario ofensivo. _

_Mrpresident acaba de publicar un comentario ofensivo. _

Mrpresident: jodance wrongditto frijoleros! Everbody! D: *Se va*

Vamoakalmarnos: oigan vamos a calmarnos ._.

Eldiosmagikard: Hola :D

Notienemega : Hola! :D

Eleeveetrapo: ¿Qué tal?

Tuwaifu : Ya llego su waifu primores :3

Laranahackeada: que tal

_Esteroides ha abandonado el grupo._

_Feromosalahermosa ha abandonado el grupo. _

_Elmuro ha abandonado el grupo._

_Elperrocheetos ha abandonado el grupo._

Mrpresident: Nooooo my wall! If not tengo my Wall pues jodance! D:

Vamoakalmarnos: que no funda el pánico D:

_Mrpresident ha abandonado el grupo. _

_Eltigretoño ha abandonado el grupo._

_Lasirenatrapo ha abandonado el grupo._

_Veloaurora ha abandonado el grupo. _

Lawaifu: y así en un dos por tres se fueron casi todo los de alola

Eleeveetrapo: si, los de alola son bien divas ._.

Lawaifu: si votan por mi tiene mi sexy pack :3

Notengomega: tiene mi voto!

Lalargatijaquesecreedragón: y el mio

Vamoakalmarno: vamos pásanos el pack :v

Lazorracaliente: ya rugiste preciosa :3

Notengomega: ….

ElesclavoMT: :o

Eldiosmagikard: wow…

Vamosakalmarnos: vamo a traumarnos ._.

Eleeveetrapo: haya, esa no me la esperaba

Lawaifu: ¡!

Soyunditto: triunfo el yuri :3

Lazorracaliente: jejejeje… *sale corriendo*

Soybienditto: aaaaah…

Vamoakalmarnos: pues se nos fue la zorra caliente :v

Laconeja: un momento, pikachu, greninja, goodra, talonflame y hawlucha ¡están todos los pokémon del mostaza! :o

Eleeveetrapo: falta el hijo de hawlucha, noivern

Laconeja: bueno, están casi todos :3

Notengomega: sigo esperando mi mega

Eldiosmagikard: pero te dieron danza dragón :v

Notengomega: pero no es lo mismo :´c

Elrenegado: ¿Qué hacen escoria?

ElesclavoMT: hola Giratina :v

Elrenegado: maldita sea ¿Qué ando yo entre caterpie! *Se va*

ElesclavoMT: eso es corre cobarde D:

Lagordita: Holis :3

Notengomega: qué asco stall D:

Laconeja: debería valernos, somos físicos :v

Notengomega: a zu putamarill: si es cierto

Azumutamarill: ¿me llamaron? :v

Notengomega: no! .

Eldiosmagikard: stalla es stall, sea defensiva física o especia, pero igual me vale, y puedo con todo… cuando evolucione en gyarados :3 me los violare a todos!

Lagordita: ¿y que tiene de la malo el stall?

Notengomega: no me gusta

Esesferico: soy esferico :v

Lagordita: hola Rowlet :v

Laconeja: hola cosita adorable :3

Lawaifu: es tan esférico :o

Lalagartijaquesecreedragón: oigan ¿podrían firmar una petición para que los de pokémon me hagan tipo dragón?

_La_l_agartijaquesec_reedragón acaba de publicar un link

Lagordita: ya firme :3

Laconeja: ¿para qué es eso?

Lawaifu: creo que para que el que se cree dragón lo acepten como dragón :v

Notengomega: ya firme maldita sea :´v

Eleeveetrapo: ¿a quién quieres engañar lagartija con alas? No eres dragón, XD.

_Lalargatirjaquesecreedragón: yo_ por lo menos no parezco hembra :v

Eleeveetrapo: T_T *se va corriendo*

_lorial,kalos ha abandonado el grupo._

_haxcumbioneslocos ha abandonado el grupo._

_Smurkro42 ha abandonado el grupo._

_Metadross ha abandonado el grupo_.

_15 horas despues_

Elperroazulsobrevalorado: ¡hola! Un momento ¡soy candidato a admin! :D

Lucarioelectrico: las elecciones acaban de concluirse hace una hora :v

Elperroazulsobrevalorado: ¿y gane? :3

Lucarioeletrico: no, gano metapod y por mucha ventaja ._. Prácticamente fue una violada…

Elperroazulsobrevalorado: ahh! Que mal, ni mis propuestas expuse T_T

Lucarioeletrico: de todos modos metapod era imposible de ganarle, aunque yo vote por ti

Elperroazulsobrevalorado: gracias compa :3 ¿y donde estan todos? :o

Lucarioeletrico: pues, como ya se acabaron las elecciones, pues… ya nadie tiene interés de permanecer aquí.

Elperroazulsobrevalorado: que mal D: pero bueno , por lo menos etsamso nosotros dos

Lucarioeeltrico: no, de hecho yo ya iba de salida, XD. *Se va*

Elperroazulsobrevalorado: rayos, ahora si se cómo se siente cuando te queda solito T_T

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	4. Chapter 4

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Arceus creó el grupo: "El fin de los tiempos"

Arceus agregó a todos sus contactos.

Arceus Nombró a Giratina como Administrador.

Arceus Salió del grupo.

Marshadow: Ahora si Troya va a arder :v

Giratina: Se cumpló, por fin! Muajajaja SOy admin 3 Ya se jodieron todos, LOL me los voy a violar bien bonito ^^

Marshadow: Huy que miedo, mira como tiemblo, voy por un vaso con agua, tengo sed :/ *se va*

Giratina: Oye regresa! Genial, por fin soy admin y nadie esta conectado! Joder! Te odio pokémon alpha D:

15 minutos después

Giratina: Joder… Toy solito ;-;

Marshadow: *regresa* que novedad, ni me sorprende…

Giratina: Oye Mar ¿y donde estan los demas?

Marshadow: ¿que no te enteraste?

Giratina: Nop :v

Marshadow: La red social prácticamente está muerta, debido a que todos están ocupados en el mundo real… de hecho yo tambien se supone que debería estar salvando el semestre pero me vale Steelix.

Giratina: ¿enserio? Pero, ¿todos? Todos, todos Todos! No puede ser…

Marshadow: Si, Todo el mundo valió Magikarp, si borraran las cuentas inactivas, no quedaría nadie… más que nosotro dos… y los nuevos que ni conozco y no planeo hacerlo.

Giratina: Maldita sea, ya en serio, ¿que le paso al colado de Lucario? ._.

Marshadow: Está ocupado con el Dentista, le sacaron las muelas del juicio y sigue en rehabilitación, no creo que este conectado en un buen rato.

Giratina: En estos momentos tengo ganas de maldecir mi nombre :´v ahora ya entiendo porque lo hacen T_T ¿y Mew?

Marshadow: ¿En serio no te enteraste?

Giratina: ¿Que? ?

Marshadow: Mew resultó ser un impostor, un pedófilo degenerado extremo y secuestro a celebi… hasta donde tengo entendido término en la cárcel y no han revelado el paradero de Celebi, minuto de silencio :v

1 minuto después

Giratina: ¡Que horrible! Y luego decían que yo era el pedófilo, pero nadie sospechaba del "inocente" Mew, pobre Celebi. Me da tanta rabia, por no cuidarse de los peligros del internet.

Marshadow: Yveltal, Xerneas, Zygarde, kyurem, Volcanion y Magiarna al igual que yo seguimos ocupados tratando de salvar el semestre, tenemos un par de semanas para salvar nuetras carreras universitarias :´v

Giratina: ¿Y Zeraora?

Marshadow: Está cuidando a Lucario :o aunque también está ignorando la tarea al igual que yo.

Giratina: ¿Y los espadachines místicos donde quedaron?

Marshadow: Terrakion, Cobalion, Virizion y Keldeo están ocupados en sus vidas laborales. Al igual que Palkia, DIalga, Deoxys, Azelf, Uxie y Mesprit también tienen que ganarse el pan por propia cuenta...

Giratina: Que desgracia, ¿osea que no hay nadie?

Marshadow: Eso parece, si mal lo recuerdo, Lugia, Zapdos, Suicune, Moltres trataban en centro de investigaciones universitario de ciencias básicas.

Giratina: Y si mal lo recuerdo a Articuno, Mewtwo, Entei, Ho-oh, victini sus padres les prohibieron internet por diversos motivos, como portarse mal o algo asi, creo que a uno lo agarraron visitando la rule 34, pobre, sus padres debieron traumarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba :v

Marshadow: Exacto. Los de Alola tenemos nuestro propio grupo secreto.

Giratina: Que ya dejó de ser secreto.

Marshadow: Bueno, nunca fue secreto...

Giratina: ¿Y si me invitan?

Marshadow: Lo siento, solo pokémon de Alola

Giratina: Pero… ¡El jodido Lucario tambien esta en ese grupo!

Marshadow: Es que el es compa y es shido :v

Giratina: ¿Osea que yo no? D: malditos /3 al cabo que ni queria :v

Marshadow: Bueno, ahora que me acuerdo, Thundurus está ocupado con su canal de Youtube, Tornadus está entretenido con su torneo de LoL y Landorusitos anda ocupado jugando contra el JP 42

Giratina: Así, y los traidores de Meloetta, Darkrai, Cresselia y Hoopa se cambiaron a la competencia de esta red social, lo muy hijos de Ditto.

Marshadow:Si te lo preguntas, Groudon y Kyogre sufrieron un accidente automovilísticos luego de irse con los amigos por unas cervezas y quedaron hospitalizados.

Giratina: Que terrible, espero que la libren

Marshadow: Yo tambien espero lo mismo, y de los que no tengo información son de Melmetal y Genesect, esos dos desaparecieron de internet :v

Giratina: Pues ni hablar, parece que ya no queda nadie.

JIrachi: ¡y yo que carajos! ¿acaso estoy pintado en la pared o que? por cierto, los cuatro Regis están en un viaje escolar :v y Rayquaza anda en sus vacaciones familiares.

Marshadow: Hola Jirachi, cuanto tiempo…

Jirachi: si, un momento GIRATINA ES ADMIN?

Marshado: Pues si :´v

Jirachi: Pues que horror ;-;

GIratina: *toso* disculpa? estoy aquí ¬¬

Jirachi: Así, con razón el nombre del grupo, le queda como anillo al dedo…

Giratina: Acabo de encontrar a Reshiram y Zekrom por la rule 34 divirtiéndose juntos XD

Marshadow: Pregunta… ¿y tú qué hacías en la rule?

Giratina: Ahhhh…. :/

Marshadow: Pervertido.

30 minutos después

Jirachi se salió del grupo

Marshadow: ¿Ahora que hiciste Giratina?

Giratina: Yo no hice nada T_T No se porque todo el mundo me desprecia si yo soy shido :´v

Marshadow: Pervertido queras decir, total al menos esto no puede quedar peor…

Giratina: Este grupo esta destinado a la inactividad D:

Marshadow: No puedo con esa lógica. ¿y qué hay de los nuevos de Galar?

Giratina: Ni loco voya a agregar a esos locos separatistas, anarquista que se quieren separar de la unión D: Que se jodan, éramos una gran comunidad y esos de octavan la tenían que regar con su locas ideas de querer ser únicos y detergentes eliminando la pokedex nacional. Como me da coraje…

Marshadow: seguro te quejar porque tu no apareces en su pokedex regional :v

Giratina: ¬¬

Manaphy: Nosotras aun quedamos.

Phione: Si, aún no des todo por perdido.

Giratina: Si, tiene razón, ¡seré el mejor Admin que este grupo haya tenido!

15 Días después

Latios y Latias han abandonado el grupo.

Marshadow: *comiendo palomitas* Giratina, eres el peor admin del mundo, definitivamente ~(_8^(I)

Giratina: Mierda T_T ya lo se .

Marshadow: Entonces ¿que harás giratina, este grupo lleva dos semanas inactivo.. y los que le siguen

Giratina: Pues no sé, se me acabaron las opciones.

Marshadow: ¿Y si etiquetas a todos?

Giratina: Ni hablar, Manaphy, Phione y los Regis se enojarian por estarlos molestando con las etiquetas.

Marshadow: Pues que mal, extraño la época en la que Regirock, Registeel y Regice eran chevere :v

Giratina: Yo extraño a Regigigas, era mi mejor amigo pero ahora me tiene abandonado :´

Marshadow: Ni hablar, este grupo si está muerto.

Giratina puso la cancionsita del titanic.

Giratina: Caballeros, fue un placer divertirme con ustedes esta etapa de mi vida, los extrañaré mucho T_T

Marshadow: Tengo miedo :v

Rayquaza: oye tranquilo viejo… *Se va*

Giratina: ...

* * *

Nota del autor:

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, XD

Espero que les haya guto y nos leemos en otra ocasión :D


	5. Chapter 5

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Especial de navidad :D

* * *

Arceus creó el grupo: Feliz navidad.

Arceus agregó a todos los tipo hielo.

Arceus volvió a Delibird como administrador.

Arceus abandonó el grupo.

Delibird: Feliz navidad a todos! ::D

Froslass: Prefiero los regis magos

Delibird: Haré de cuentas que no escuche eso nwn

Froslass: Bueno…

Delibird agregó al grupo a Greninja y Lucario

Lucario: El dominio total del mundo! :v

Articuno: Pensé que el grupo era exclusivo para tipo hielos

Regice: Un momento, ¿quién dejó entrar a este colado?

Mamoswine: Se suponía que así era

Delibird:Bueno, sacare a Lucario

Lucario: Noooo!

Delibird sacó a Lucario del grupo

Greninja: No tengo palabras

Regice: Oye admin, te falto otro

Greninja: Un momento, pero yo si soy tipo hielo

Articuno: No es cierto, eres agua-siniestro

Greninja: *arrojó un rayo hielo* ahora estoy tipo hielo :v

Mamoswine: Caray, ahora entiendo porque te dicen rana hackeada

Delibird: Tiene razón, ahora es un tipo hielo, no lo puedo sacar :v

Articuno: Malditos vacíos legales :v

Avalugg: Ya llegue!

Beartic: Yo también

Mamoswine: Callense mesa con patas y oso de hielo poco original!

Glaceon: Hola ¿como estan todo? nwn

cryogonal: Feliz janucá digo feliz navidad :v

Mamoswine: A si es cierto es noche buena…

Cryogonal: C TU XD

Glaceon: C´mamoswine :3

Mamoswine: No es gracioso :v

Avalugg: ¿y para que nos reuniste Delibird?

Delibird: Jojojojo, para hacer un intercambio de regalo y hacer la cena de navidad claro está

Glaceon: que la rana hackeada traiga una copa XD

Greninja: Jajajaja, no es gracioso. ahora entiendo al mamut

Mamoswine: Que interesante, por fin alguien me comprende

Greninja: Chokalas

Mamoswine: *las choka*

Avalugg: ¿Como las chocan si ni siquiera tienen manos?

Cryogonal: Magia, magia pokémon…

Beartic: Me parece bien lo de la cena de navidad, yo traigo las cerveza

Vulpix Alola: siii! Cerveza :3

Sandshrew Alola: A mi me traen por favor

Ninetales Alola: por favor, habrá niños en la fiesta

Sandslash Alola: Carámbanos, ya no me podre poner happy

Ninetales Alola: Hija salte del grupo, es mala influencia para ti

Vulpix Alola: Pero mama ;-;

Ninetales Alola: sin peros, y se me lava los dientes

Vulpix Alola: No quiero… D:

Ninetales Alola: no me hagas traer la chancla D:

Vulpix Alola a salido del grupo

Sandshrew Alola: ….

Articuno: ¿no crees que fuiste algo dura con ella? :´v

Ninetales Alola: Ya crecera y me lo agradecerá

Beartic: Me recordó mi infancia

Regice: Lo bueno que yo no tengo madre

Sandslash Alola: Oye hermanito, tú también deberías salirte del grupo

Sandshrew Alola: ¿Pero poque? :v

Sandslash Alola: Porque eres menor y este grupo no tarda en descontrolarse

Delibird: ¿Acaso no confias en mi dones de admin? :v

Sandslash Alola: NO

Sandshrew Alola: ¿Y que hares si te digo que no?

Sandslash Alola: le avisare a mama

Sandshrew Alola a salido del grupo

Articuno: hasta que por fin llegan los de Alola

Regice: Yo apenas conozco a los de Alola, son tan misteriosos

Sandslash Alola: Es que nosotros tenemos nuestro propio grupo privado, XD

Ninetales Alola: Exacto, no solemos rebajarnos a estar en otro grupo como cierto pokémon colado que se mete en todos los grupos!

Sandslash Alola: *tose* Lucario *tose*

Cryogonal: Como sea ¿quien pone la cena?

Avalugg: Yo pongo las mesas

Glaceon: Jajajaja, es graciosos porque eres una mesa :3

Avalugg: … bueno…

Delibird: Perfecto, ¿quien pone los refrescos?

Beartic: Yo los pongo

Articuno: Yo traigo las frituras

Regice: y yo traigo las sillas.

Delibird: Excelente, solo falta que alguien traiga el plato principal

Ninetales Alola: Yo traigo la cena

Sandslash Alola: y yo te ayudo.

Ninetales Alola: excelente, requerir ayuda

Sandslash Alola: por fin pondré mis habilidades culinarias en acción

Glaceon: cuales?

Sandslash Alola: Aunque no me lo crean, las tengo

Ninetales Alola: eso espero :v

Sandslash Alola: Se los aseguro

Ninetales Alola: por el bien de todos

Glaceon: No estoy convencida, pero supongamos que te creo, dije supongamos.

Sandslash Alola: Ta wueno …

Glaceon: Alli me avisas Ninetales si es cierto lo que presume

Ninetales Alola. claro, alli te paso luego el chisme ^^

Sandslash Alola: Nadie me que cree que soy buen cocinero T_T

Weavile: Oigan, avisen Dittos! D:

Mamoswine: te avisamos, pero no nos hiciste caso…

Weavile: ¿Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa verdad?

Glaceon: Vaya, no estas tan pendeja amiga ^^"

Weavile: Tu callate Zorra de nieve

Glaceon: Auh.. ¿eso se supone que deberia dolerme? :3

Weavile: ….

Delibird: Oigan, no se peleen

Avalugg: Pelea de chicas! Yo le apuesto a la Eevee

Beartic: Yo también

Weavile: No me simpatizan ¬¬ malditos traidores…

Glaceon: Ja, soy demasiado buena para ti princesita :D

Ninetales Alola: vergüenza ajena

Delibird: Haber, vamos a calmarnos

Greninja: Oye, esa frase de Squirtle, te voy a echar a los de derechos de autor

Sandslash Alola: y por estas razones no solemos hablar fuera de nuestro grupo secreto

Ninetales Alola: que ya dejó de ser secreto

Kyurem: Ya llego por quien lloraban

Castform: ¿llegamos tarde a la fiesta?

Rotom Si, perdon por la demora pero no había de vainilla

Articuno: Genial, más colados.

Regice: No me esperaba nada de este grupo y aun asi logro decepcionarme

Rotom: pero nosotros también somos tipo hielo

Castform: Exacto, no tiene porque espantarse

Delibird: tienen razón, también son tipo hielo ^^

Greninja: Ice Power! :v

Kyurem: ¿tu que? Ni siquiera eres tipo hielo

Greninja: Mutatipo Carámbanos de hielo

Beartic: ¿Pero que onda con los intercambios, como esta ese rollo?

Crabominable y Silvally abandonaron el grupo

Glaceon: Pero que flojera :v

Kyurem: A nadie le interesa eso

Beartic: No aguantan nada

Cryogonal: Pues tu que de tanto beber ya le agarraste inmunidad al alcohol

Beartic: Pues no es mi culpa que nadie sepa beber aquí

Cryogonal: El vicio es malo, mata el alma y la envenena

Beartic: No pueden negarse al vino, es la tradición

Delibird: Tiene razón, debemos de hacer el brindis todos

Cryogonal: Si fuera Admin no obligaría a nadie a que tomaran esa porqueria de uva fermentada

Beartic: Pero no lo eres

Cryogonal. Pero debería

Delibird: Bueno, bueno, quien quiera hacer el brindis con jugo o vino son libres de hacerlo.

Beartic: ¿y los regalos para cuando?

Regice: Si, yo les traigo incienso

Cryogonal: Pues claro, a ti te sale gratis ¿verdad? :v

Glaceon: Yo quiero chocolate :3

Avalugg: Y yo una mesa de billar

Glaceon: Jajajaja, no puedo… ¿en serio? pareciera que lo haces a proposito XD

Avalugg: ¿yo que? Pero en serio me fascina el billar

Glaceon: Pero si ni siquiera tienes manos :v

Cryogonal: Otra vez, magia, magia pokémon

Jynx: *llega* ¿A qué horas es la cena?

Glalie: A las doce :v

Jynx: A bueno.. *Se va*

Aurorus: Oigan, tengo una duda ¿como le dicen a santa calus?

Walrein: Mercadotécnica de las refresqueras y el consumismo

Cryogonal: Esa esta buena.

Mamoswine: Sí y no, ellos crearon la imagen actual de santa claus

Greninja: Un momento, ¿osea que santa no es real?

Ninetales Alola: Y por esto fue que obligue a mi hija a a que se saliera del grupo

Sandslash Alola: Lo bueno que no hay niños aquí, casi le arruinan la navidad a un menor

Greninja: A mi me la arruinaron T_T

Articuno: Greninja ¿caso sigues creyendo en santa claus?

Greninja: Si…

Regice: Pobre :v

Lapras: ¿Acaso tiene otro nombre que santa? ^^"

Glalie: Yo le digo papá noel

Avalugg: Pero también puede ser San nicolás

Aurorus: Hace mucho que no escuchaba San nicolás

Mamoswine: Papa noel es como lo conocen en mi región

Cryogonal: Pues en mi región es el clásico santa claus

Beartic: Si yo tambien le digo santa

Cryogonal: Pues somo de la misma región

Walrein:Santa Claus

Glaceon: Papa Noel nwn

Rotom: Santa claus

Glalie: Papa Noel

Kyurem: Santa claus

Articuno: Santa claus

Regice: Santa claus

Sandslash Alola: San Nicolás

Ninetales Alola: San Nicolás

Froslass: Papa Noel

Castform: Papa noel

Cloyster: Santa claus

Weavile: Papa noel

Vanilluxe: San nicolás

Greninja: Viejo pascuero :v

Lapras: ...

Froslass: ….

Articuno: ….

Kyurem: ….

Regice: …

Walrein: ¿Es broma verdad?

Cryogonal: Aaaaahh.. No, de hecho tambien le dicen asi en algunas region :v

Weavile: Bien hecho Greninja, la tenias que cagar

Mamoswine: ¿Viejo pascuero, en serio?

Beartic: Estoy sin palabras

Cloyster: No me la creo

Lapras: Bueno, es un nombre tan más peculiar ^^"

Kyurem: Espero no tener que escuchar ese nombre nunca más

Castform: Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre

Avalugg: X2

Mamoswine: X3

Ninetales Alola: X4

Sandslash Alola: X5

Articuno: X6

Rotom: Y conmigo somos 10 :v

Regice: X7

Cloyster: X8

Glalie: X9

Vanilluxe: X10

Weavile: X11

Beartic: X12

Froslass: X15

Delibird: Total, ya quedo la cena, quien quiera hacer los regalos pueden hacerlo o no pero solo falta ponernos de acuerdo en el lugar de reunión

Glaceon: Viejo pascuero! :3

Delibird: No me simpatizas :v

Dewgong ha salido del grupo

Articuno: En mi casa no, la última vez dejaron un cochinero imposible de limpiar! D:

Greninja: En mi barrio hace mucho calor últimamente

Weavile: Los mato si deciden venir a mi casa D:

Regice: Yo vivo literal en medio de la nada

Glaceon: A ni mi me vean, comparto casa con mis otras ocho hermanas :v

Vanilluxe: Si gustan pueden hacer la fiesta en mi casa

Glalie: Ese es mi compa, visitare tu tumba a diario

Greninja: Es nuestro héroe, viva Vanilluxe!

Mamoswine: Nuestro salvador, tienes mi respeto

Delibird: Bien Vanilluxe pondrá su casa, ahor si estamos listos para esta noche

Abomasnow: Ya llegó el aterrador hombre de las nieves!

Glaceon: Bienvenidos al himalaya ¿helado? XD

Glalie: Reta al admin a una batalla de rap!

Greninja: Ahora esto si se puso bueno

Articuno: vamos admin, hágalo

Rotom: demuestre quien es el verdadero dueño de esta nevera

Kyurem: Lo apoyo

Regice: Andele, que no le gane el miedo

Delibird volvió a Abomasnow administrador

Abomasnow agregó a Arceus al grupo

Glaceon: Épicas batallas de Rap! Delibird contra Abomasnow comiencen! :3

Delibird: No tengo miedo, yo se que la victoria se queda en casa, jamás me vencerás, tiembla sin vergüenza que yo no te tendré clemencia

Abomasnow: quizás sea retador, la oposición a tu opresión, te demostrare que en esta situación, los demás querrán mi bendición

Delibird: No dejare mi ala a torcer, esos son puros cuentos tuyos, esto no se trata de demostrar superioridad, esa no es la esencia de la navidad

Abomasnow: Vengo desde la colina más alta, desde el interior de una inhóspita montaña, ¿tu crees que soy fácil de aplastar? ¡tonterías! tu tendrás una dura caída

Delibird: Yo doy felicidad por donde quiera que voy, en cada continente por cualquier región, pero en esta ocasión haré un excepción, porque a ti solo te dare carbón

Abomasnow: Ahora si ya se armo, les dejare en claro a todos que yo soy el mejor

Delibird: Jajaja, no me hagas reir, solo eres un farsante, el único y verdadero ser legendario es mi persona y tu solo eres sombra de lo que jamás fue, esto no es una batalla sino una masacre

Abomasnow: El maestro llegó, ¿porque no lo aceptas, que tienes en la maceta? hazte un favor y ríndete de una buena vez, que tu destino será el cruel

Delibird: No lo creo, el campeón aquí será su servidor santa claus

Abomasnow: Hasta te lo crees, en realidad yo soy su papá no él!

Delibird: Mi legado inquebrantable, san nicolás está en casa

Abomasnow: Callese viejo pascuero!

Delibird: La cena se acerca

Abomasnow: Casi son las doce aquí

Delibird: Pero tan solo puede haber un ganador

Abomasnow: Pero tan solo puede haber un ganador

Glaceon: ¡¿Quien gana, quien sigue, tu decides?! :3

Lapras: Estuvo de locos esta batalla

Kyrum: Es pasable

Welrein: Interesante enfrentamiento

Mamoswine: Cool

Cyrogonal: ¿Tenia que ser obligatoriamente una batalla de rap?

Beartic: Eso estuvo epico!

Froslass: Interesante

Wealive: Literal, sin palabras

Lapras: Pues no se a quien darle mi voto

Greninja: Yo digo que gano el tipo hielo

Abomasnow: Yo gane

Delibird: No, yo gane

Arceus: Y por estas locuras es que yo termino saliendome de las grupos :v

* * *

Nota inicial: ¡Feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo! Que se la pasen muy bien en estas fechas llenas de fiestas :D

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día.


	6. Chapter 6

_Arceus creó el grupo: Halloween. _

_Arceus agregó a todos los tipo Fantasma._

_Arceus pusó a Giratina de administrador._

_Giratina sacó a Arceus del grupo._

Giratina: Jajajajaja, siempre quise hacer eso :3

Marshadow: Pero si siempre se sale de los grupos, eso no es novedad :v

Giratina: Me vale, así es más divertido

Silvally: Mi manera, es la manera de los dioses

Giratina: cállate Arceus pirata, a ti no te sale

Trevenant: ¿Y pues que Rattate con esto?

Giratina: Ahora tengo el poder absuluto y me la pelan! :v

Trevenat: ¿es joda verdad? El violador de Mew estaba mejor de admin -w-

Giratina: no te quieres pasar de listo conmigo muchacho ¬¬

Rotom: A ver, a ver ¿Qué paso?

Marshadow: Giratina es nuestro Arceus

Rotom: No, ¿desde cuándo Giratian es Admin?

Giratina: Desde que se me dio la jodida gana serlo

Silvally: Que horror, prefiero desaparecer que estar toda la eternidad en el mundo distorsión

Giratina: Me parece bien.

_Giratina sacó a Sylvally el grupo_

Decidueye: …

Giratina: ¿alguien más quiere desaparecer? 7w7

Trevenant: Ese idiota se lo merecía por blasfemo

Giratina: Así me gusta ^w^

Gourgeist: Oye amor ¿no se te olvido algo?

Trevenant: No… jejeje… ¿la reunión con los suegros verdad? ^^"

Gourgeist: Exacto, ya nos tenemos que ir o sino llegaremos tarde

Trevenant: bueno, está bien, bueno amigos ya la escucharon, me tengo ir nos vemos.

Gourgeist: adiós *Se van*

Rotom: Adiós, váyanse por la sombrita.

Marshawdow: Cuídense

Giratina: Adiós

Marowak: Ese compa ya está muerto, nomás no le han avisado

Marshadow: literal :v

Marowak: pero que reunión tan más lúgubre

Rotom: ja, se mamo

Gengar: Hola!

Rotom: llego el alma de la fiesta

Marshadow: literal

Giratina: El primer fantasma :o

Gengar: ¿de qué me perdí? XD

Rotom: De nada, prácticamente

Banette: Pues hagamos fiesta pues

Mismaguis: que buena idea amor, necesitamos tener buen ambiente.

Dusknoir: Si, esta reunión de los tipo fantasma debe ser especial

Cofagrigus: Pero estamos en mayo, no es octubre como para andar de Halloween

Dusknoir: ¿Qué importa? Con los fantasmas siempre es haloween

Mismaguis: tiene razón lo que dice

Banette: por eso te quiero tanto mi vida *le da un beso*

Mismaguis: Yo también te quiero tanto mi muñequito travieso

Dusknoir: bueno pues ¡que comience la fiesta! Yo pongo la música

Gengar: ya están, la comida va de mi parte

Marowak: Yo pongo los refrescos

Cofagrigus: Mi pirámide está a su servicio

Rotom: yo me acabo la comida

Marshadow: Y yo pongo mi presencia

Giratina: por favor, no llevamos ni quince minutos y ustedes ya comenzaron con su relajo

Marshadow: Pues si no mame

Rotom: por eso nadie lo quiere

Gengar: ya tranqui Giratina-sama, no se agüite, alégrese mejor

Giratina: bueno pues, solo porque estoy de buenas

Sableye: Hey que tal?!

Spiritomp: Ya llego la raza!

Sableye: chocalas compa por esa entrada triunfal

Spiritomb: *las choca*

Sableye: que veo, ¿andan planeada fiesta?

Spiritomb: que divertido, ustedes sí que saben

Decidueye: …

Chandelure: no lo puedo creer, ya llegaron los de barrio

Dusknoir: ya me estaba preocupando que estos colados no aparecieran

Sableye: pero debes admitir que tenemos la mejor combinación de todas

Spiritomb: así es, la combinación tipo fantasma-siniestro manda

Sableye: exacto, porque no tenemos debilidades, somos traviesos, tres inmunidades y una resistencia.

Chandelure: no jodan con eso

Cofagrigus: o por lo menos hasta la llegada de la sexta generación ¿se los recuerdas Aegislash?

Aegislash: jajajaja, unas criaturas rosaditas literal arruinaron su imperio del terror

Chandelure: Eso si es un golpe bajo

Rotom: oooohhhh!

Giratina: Estoy rodeado de inútiles *ruedo los ojos*

Spiritomb: bueno, pues pero lo troll aún no se nos quita

Chandelure: es precisamente por eso que nadie los quiere

Gengar: ya, ya tranquilo todos, somos una familia y esto es una fiesta, vamos a divertirnos

Decidueye: …

Sableye: ¿y qué onda con el inicial?

Marshadow: es de pocas palabras :v

Sableye: querrás decir de nulas palabras

Shedinja: …

Decidueye: …

Shedinja: …

Chandelure: si con uno teníamos suficiente, ahora tenemos dos

Giratina: esto salió mal ;-;


End file.
